moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Fontaine
History House Fontaine has risen to become one of the most prominent of Duskwood's Noble Houses. The late Lord Raphael Fontaine was the partial-architect of Fontaine's rise to economic prominence, as it was he who launched the Fontaine Shipping Company. It wasn't until five years after its conception that Fontaine Shipping Co. began dabbling in the smuggling of illicit goods. Raphael fathered three known children during his life: Allicard, Tessara and Nemirra. Of the three, only Allicard was considered legitimate, as both Tessara and Nemirra were born of extramarital affairs. At the age of 61, Raphael succumbed to disease and control of House Fontaine, along with all of its assets, were given over to Allicard. Though he was only 29 at the time, Allicard immediately set out strengthening the House that his forefathers had labored to build. He struggled to expand the Fontaine's reach economically and politically. Of course, this effort called for increased manpower. Thus one of Allicard's first orders of business was increasing the number of staff members House Fontaine employed. While little is known of House Fontaine's ultimate goals, one thing is certain: Allicard's rapid expansion has drawn the attention of friends and foes alike. The ever-growing House Fontaine faces new challenges every day, but have managed to perservere throughout. Business Dealings Fontaine Shipping Company was launched several years ago by the late Lord Raphael Fontaine. For the first five years of its existence, it operated as a completely legitimate trading fleet based out of Stormwind's main harbor. However, its business dealings were soon expanded to include the illicit smuggling of a variety of goods. Allicard has, in recent times, made strides to further allow Fontaine Shipping Co. to dominate the market. Its more illicit affairs are known only to the trusted individuals who work under Lord Fontaine. As is the case with many nobles, Lord Fontaine is also in the business of lending gold. The interest collected upon the loans has netted the House a pretty profit in the past and continues to do so in sporadic intervals. Although the knowledge is not public, House Fontaine has also taken to rigging fights in the Brawler's Guild and collecting profit off the gambling proceeds. This development is rather recent and its profitability has not been established as of yet. It may or may not continue to be a viable source of income. House Assets House Fontaine's largest assets include Fontaine Shipping Co. and massive tracks of land in Duskwood. Manor Fontaine and the Fontaine Associate's Manor are two large estates which are maintained under Lord Fontaine's name. However, the Fontaine Associate's Manor was burned down in a recent attack conducted by the Rose Syndicate. Fontaine Shipping Co. owns a small fleet of trading vessels. On top of those, Allicard also owns three frigates outfitted with canons. These frigates, while they have been useful in the past, are currently docked and unmanned. Furthermore, Lord Fontaine is a patron of the Stormwind University. Structure Information on the House's inner organization and chain of command goes here. Conflict with the Rose Syndicate Information on the war with the Syndicate goes here. Fontaine Fontaine Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes